The University of Louisville Alcohol Research Center (ULARC) was created to serve as a regional/national resource to investigate mechanisms of alcohol induced organ injury and to develop new agents/interventions to prevent/treat this organ injury, both of which represent important unmet research needs. The theme of the center is unique among alcohol centers: the role of nutrition in the development/progression and potential prevention/treatment of alcohol-induced organ injury. The Pilots Core will contribute to this program by funding new projects dedicated to this theme of research. We will do this by supporting Young Investigators, as well as recruiting Established Investigators, who propose projects that represent a change in direction for their research. The goal of the Pilot Core is to provide support for promising clinical and translational research in alcohol-induced organ injury. This support will be targeted mainly at new investigators, those newly entering alcohol clinical and translational research, and alcohol clinical/translational investigators collaborating across departments and institutions. We will provide an environment that encourages development of pilot projects by providing alcohol researchers with the information, resources and mentoring needed to perform innovative clinical/translational research that meets the demands of 21st century science. In addition, we will improve the flow of information about existing and new opportunities and resources for pilot projects among University components and our affiliates. The ULARC will provide a clear entry point for investigators seeking to conduct alcohol research. We will reach our goal through the following Specific Aims: 1) To request potential pilot projects that coordinate with the overall theme of the ULARC: Nutrition and Alcohol-Induced Organ Injury; 2) To coordinate evaluation of new pilot project applications which conform to the criteria and goals of the ULARC pilot program; 3) To assist pilot project recipients to achieve extramural funding. This Pilot Program will build on UofL's already outstanding record of identifying promising pilot projects for support. Establishment of the ULARC and the Pilot Program will provide a significant boost to the currently available pilot program funding and greatly stimulate novel alcohol research at UofL.